


Ausan/Ginger Coffee Smut - Halloween Party

by WhatisInnocence



Category: Murder Melody, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time writing Smut, I Tried, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, PWP, Porn Without Plot, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatisInnocence/pseuds/WhatisInnocence
Summary: Just two of my friends characters getting down and dirty on a Halloween night.





	Ausan/Ginger Coffee Smut - Halloween Party

“What do you want to go as this Halloween?” Ian asked his fiancé from where he was making dinner. Austin looked up from his phone before shrugging.  
“Don’t know. You normally choose the costumes.”  
“Well I want to surprise you this year, so you gotta choose your own,” Ian giggled.  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll be a black cat or something. You know I don’t go all out with costumes.”  
“Boooring,” Ian said, “be something different. This is Halloween after all.”  
“Whatever babe. Make sure the food doesn’t burn,” Austin responded rolling his eyes.  
“Gotcha!” Ian replied blowing his lover a kiss before turning back to the food on the stove leaving Austin to think about Ian’s surprise costume. Shaking his head, he went back to reading his phone, not any the wiser of Ian’s real plan.

\- - -

Finally, it was Halloween night. Austin and Ian decided to spend it alone this year instead of getting drunk at a party their friends hosted. Ian had sent Austin on errands all day to keep his outfit a secret. As Austin drove into their driveway, little girls in princess costumes were leaving the front door.  
“Mister!” One of them called out. “Are you going to see the princess? She’s really pretty.”  
Austin gave a confused look, but before he could say anything the girls left down to go to another house. He quickly headed inside the house to see what the girl meant.  
“Babe, where are y-?” Austin’s sentence was cut off upon seeing his lover’s costume. It was a dress, not unlike Belle’s from Beauty and the Beast. It was a sky blue color with orangy-red fabric placed gently in a few different places. The dress was held up at the shoulders by the red fabric, showing off Ian’s neck and shoulders. It fell over his feet where a pair of blue heels peaked through. Long gloves adorned his arms, adding into the Belle look. Ian’s hair was sort of held back by a headband, and his lips had some kind of gloss on them. Austin felt blood rush to his face and elsewhere as he stared.  
“Surprise!” Ian shouted upon seeing Austin, blissful unaware of the growing problem Austin was having. “I hope you like it. It was a mess trying to find this in my size. Good thing Dan can alter clothes,” Ian laughed. “Now go get on your costume. Candy can’t hand out itself.”  
Austin rushed upstairs into their shared bedroom. Going into the master bathroom, he composed himself and changed into an angel costume he had found on Amazon for cheap. Looking into the mirror above the sink, he splashed some water onto his face.  
“Get it together Austin. What is wrong with you?” he asked before going back downstairs.  
That whole night, Austin attempted to avoid staring at Ian but failed. Each movement was full of a kind of grace and seduction that had to be on purpose, but Ian only gave him an innocence look in response.  
Finally, kids finished up ringing the doorbell. Austin had be struggling to hide his hard on for the past ten minutes after Ian oh so gently kissed him with his soft, glossed lips. All Austin could think of was how much he wanted those lips to be elsewhere, and how much he wanted to mark that empty neck his fiancé was flaunting around.  
“What’s the matter sweetheart? Is something bothering you?” Ian asked, sitting down next to Austin.  
“That’s- um,” Austin stuttered as he watched Ian, “a nice costume.”  
“You think so? I knew you’d like it! It took forever to make it perfect, but it came together in the end,” he laughed. Looking down, he slightly pulled up the dress to remove the hells he was wearing, showing of a pair of orange stockings in the process.  
That did it for Austin. Any self control he had had was gone at that point as he yanked Ian onto his lap.  
“A-Austin!” Ian squeaked in shock.  
“If it’s alright with you, I’m going to make sure you can’t walk straight tomorrow.”  
Ian nodded with so much enthusiasm it was shocking his head didn’t fall off. “Please,” he whimpered as Austin grazed his teeth over his neck. With the consent uttered, Austin began to carefully lick and suck on his fiancé’s neck while Ian panted and moaned in encouragement.  
“We-“ Ian started out breathlessly as Austin sunk his teeth into his collarbone. “Bedroom,” he barely finished before letting out a large moan. Austin licked over the bite before standing up, carrying the other up the stairs bridal style. Placing Ian on the bed, he continued where he left off. Ian quickly tangled his hands into the ginger’s hair.  
Austin slowed removed Ian’s clothes to tease him until Ian was left in his straining boxers and orange stockings. Austin wasted no time lifting the other’s leg and sucking marks into his sensitive thighs.  
“Au-Austin! Please,” Ian moaned out, “St-stop teasing.”  
“You were teasing me all night with that delicious body of yours dear. I’m going to make sure you feel the same as I did. Where’s the lube?”  
“First drawer,” said Ian hurriedly. “Some towels are in there too.”  
“So you were planning this I assume,” smirk Austin as he pulled out the supplies and tied his longish hair into a ponytail, so he could see every second of Ian break under his hands.  
“Yes. You aren’t normally the dominant one, a-and I really wanted to be filled for o-once,” he stutter as Austin rubbed the inside of his thighs.  
“Cute.” Austin’s smirk grew wider as Ian hissed when his boxers were quickly removed, exposing his dick to the cold air of their bedroom. Austin quickly sank his teeth into Ian’s tanned hips and more love bites into his thighs. The room was easily filled with moaning which made Austin grateful for taking Ivan’s advice about sound proofing any room they would fuck in.  
Austin soon after poured some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.  
Rubbing his pointer finger around the tight muscles, he looked up at Ian in a moment of seriousness. “Are you ready? We can stop right now if you feel uncomfortable.”  
“Yes, we can go on. I’d tell you if I didn’t like something babe. I promise.”  
“Safe word?”  
“Red.”  
“Alright then. Let’s get going,” Austin stated before kissing Ian on the nose. Ian’s giggles transitioned into a slightly pained whimper from not being stretched out in a long time.  
“Relax baby. It will be better when you relax.” Ian took Austin’s words to heart and slowly but surely relaxed from the intrusion entering his body. It took a few minutes but before long Ian was letting out small moans as Austin got his body used to his finger.  
“Can you do another finger now?” Ian have a hum and nod, prompting Austin to continue with his middle finger. Slowly, he moved it into Ian’s tight ass to join his other one, waiting for Ian to adjust to the two fingers before moving. At first, he dragged the fingers together before he opened it up more by scissoring. As Ian’s body grew used to the movement, he felt growing pleasure. A small moan left his mouth when a third finger was added.  
“You ready?” asked Austin, panting. He kept getting lost in his loves lewd expression and knew he needed to move on before he made Ian cum from his fingers.  
“Y-yes,” Ian stuttered. “Let’s get to the part I’ve been waiting for all night.” Austin didn’t think twice about lubing himself up and placing his dick at the entrance of Ian’s ass. Ian shut his eyes as Austin’s dick slowly entered his body.  
“You are so much bigger than your fingers babe,” Ian stated when Austin completely filled him.  
“And your tighter than I imagined,” Austin fired back. “Are you ready to keep going?”  
“Yes, fuck me til I can’t walk,” Ian shot back. Austin wasted no time as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming right back in. The lewd moans that followed had him keeping his rough pace. All Ian could feel was pleasure.  
After a few minutes, Austin hit the sensitive spot of muscle in his lover’s ass. Ian let out a filthy moan at the intense feeling.  
“There!” he chokes out. “R-right there!” His screams of pleasure only increased as Austin assaulted his prostate. Austin joined in with small moans of his own.  
“Almost th-there,” Austin stuttered, picking up his already fast pace.  
“Me too,” Ian moaned. It didn’t take much longer for Ian to cover himself in his own cum. Austin slowed down to release Ian’s tight ass.  
“Wow,” Ian mumbled looking utterly debauched.  
“Speechless babe?” Austin asked as he slowly removed his dick from Ian. He wasted no time in grabbing the towels Ian had placed to clean the both up as much as he could before collapsing next to Ian.  
“I’m guessing you really like my costume.”  
“Your neck looked a little too empty with it on, so I felt obligated to fix it for you,” Austin muttered tiredly as he curled up against Ian’s chest.  
“I’m glad you did.” Ian let out a large yawn as he snuggled up to Austin. “Love you babe.”  
“I love you too.”  
Both boys were out in seconds, cuddled up to each other, and each had a smile on their sleeping faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you proud of me Friend because I sure am.


End file.
